


All over After Sun

by BarPurple



Series: Bare Sense [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and snowing, and swanqueen, embarrassing parents, mentions of Rumbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gideon Gold loves his parents, but sometimes they are so embarrassing.





	All over After Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash_000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_000/gifts).



> Future fic in Bare Facts verse. Inspired by a comment from Trash_000

Gideon Gold was a typical sixteen-year-old. He had a good grade average, lifted up by his literature scores, but pulled down by his maths. His wardrobe tended towards black, made up of t-shirts and hoodies featuring band names that his Papa insisted looked like piles of sticks. Mama described those bands as ‘that shouty stuff’, but as long as he kept the volume to a reasonable level she didn’t mind too much.

Compared to some of his friends’ parents Mama and Papa were pretty cool. They’d been supportive when he’d confessed his first crush on Caroline Appleton; and hadn’t batted an eye when a year later he’d nervously introduced them to his boyfriend Roderick. They didn’t mind that he swore when he was on the computer, as long as he kept his language appropriate when he was in mixed company in public. They were always affectionate, but they kept the PDAs to a minimum around his friends.

But there was one time of year when his parents were embarrassing as hell. This year he got the heads up from Neal Nolan who had a part time job in Dark Star Pharmacy.

“Guess what arrived today, Gid?”

Gid groaned; “After sun.”

“Yup. I don’t know why you get so stressed about it, your folks aren’t that bad.”

Neal helped himself to a handful of raspberries and flopped down on to the couch. Roderick huffed at the TV screen, he’d just lost his third battle in a row. He leaned back and bumped his head against Gideon’s knee.

“It’s kinda sweet that your folks have such a fun meet cute story. My Mom and Dad met online, how dull is that?”

Gideon ruffled Roderick’s hair, he was growing it out and it was all shaggy right now, and Gid couldn’t stop playing with it.

“I’d rather have dull. Your Mom and Dad don’t get all soppy over bottles of after sun.”

Neal snorted; “You only got to suffer it once a year, my parents get all misty-eyed and mushy every time we drive by the toll bridge.”

Mr and Mrs Nolan had met at the old bridge when Mary-Margaret had clipped David with her car. Everyone knew that story because the Nolans had their anniversary party out there every year. It was kinda cheesy and a bit weird since Mr Nolan still had the scar on his chin where he’d hit the ground.

“Think of poor Henry, his Moms have an arrest record to mark when they met.”

That story wasn’t as well known, but it had something to do with an apple tree, a chainsaw and a custody battle. Regina had had Emma arrested and somehow they had gone from that to dating and raising Henry together. Henry always got really red when anyone mentioned it, so no one did anymore. It had only happened a couple of years ago, Gid couldn’t imagine how embarrassing it would be for your parents to get together when you were already ten years old.

“Okay, maybe Mama and Papa aren’t that bad, but still it’s, well y’know, bit gross.”

Neal grinned; “What like you two are you mean? You think I haven’t noticed those little smiles when you walk by Mr Decker’s classroom?”

Both Gideon and Roderick shuffled and muttered half-hearted denials. They had met in Mr Decker’s summer catch up class last year.

Neal’s grin got wider as he continued; “One of these days your kids are going to be rolling their eyes and huffing while you two go all mushy over being crap at maths together.”

Gid tossed a cushion at his head and laughed as Neal failed to slap it away and it smacked him in the face. 

Roderick poked his knee to get his attention and leaned up for a quick kiss. Neal chucked the cushion at the pair of them, but it missed by a mile. 

“You got maths down, but you can’t throw for shit, Neal.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” – he flipped the bird and then pointed at the TV screen, - “Whose turn is it?”

As Neal took his turn battling orcs Gideon idly wound his fingers in Roderick’s hair. Mama and Papa weren’t bad, but there was no way he was setting foot in Dark Star with them until summer was well and truly over.


End file.
